


It's Hard to be human

by Nebulapaws



Series: Voltron One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: But shhh, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I mean in that episode she looked like she was ready to kill someone, I ship it because there's so many hints to itttt, Pidge is feeling sad, Pidge is sad because she almost lost her father, Uncommon Ship, face it guys, it's practically offical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: It’s hard to be human.Pidge would know.It's hard to accept things when you don't want tooPidge would know.





	It's Hard to be human

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at about the end of season 5! I wanted to make some whump/fluff so here ya go! nothin' like a pidge-Centric One-shot!

It’s hard to be human.

Pidge would know.

Pidge would also know it's hard to accept things.

Sometimes it sucks knowing your father was used as a kill or save a hostage. And sometimes you get a bias towards certain people for it. Pidge would want to apologize to Lotor for being so...quick to give him up.

But she has her family back. 

Because of her stupid love for her family, and how far she’d be willing to go, she fell right into a trap. And of all the things she wouldn’t take for:

No just wasn’t an answer.

When she went to hug her father, when she wanted to do that, she couldn’t. Just an illusion played on her eyes. Another one of Zarkon’s messed up horrible tricks that...worked.

Pidge was in a mental rut, sinking ever so deeper. 

She had no idea what to do.

And what didn’t help? Shiro.

He just didn’t feel right. He yelled at lance! He doesn’t yell at everyone like this! Did he? Pidge thought about asking matt maybe seeing what he thought about the entire thing, but it seemed a bit too risky.

What if Shiro was around?

Pidge sat on her bed and closed her eyes, deep in the deepest thought. 

She probably didn’t hear hunk come in, or hear him say something to her to nag her attention.

Because that was just the thing, she didn’t care at the moment.

Her father almost died, Her friends almost died (they almost die a lot but they almost got Voltron captured!) this entire war is turning out to be more than just a war.

It's a mental fight. 

And what’s the worst thing? 

Sendak was alive. it was news from Shiro.

Is that why everyone’s showing commiseration to her? Because a dude, she thought she’d have cut his arm off just comes back again-

What about Haxus?

Lifetimes ago, she’d have killed him, him taking down rover too, and she was mentally damaged for quite some time before it poofed right out of her mind. She had taken over the castle. Or for loss of better terms taken back the castle.

augh! everything was just a huge mess, topped with a mess cake! pidge tried to think of something else, but instead, she ended up thinking about how her father almost got out of her saving reach.

She's an idiot for thinking this through. Shiro's an idiot for keeping her back! everything's just a huge mess.

like she had thought about before. 

she thought about how if she hadn't thought fast enough, they'd crash into the land below them. collision into the mass of dirt she'd never before wanted to die in.

hey, at least they'd get buried! 

and getting buried is half the fight! she assumed anyways.

the fight got her thinking. this entire circumstance could get one to think.

to think about your own mortality, 

to think about your enemy's demise.

it hurts to see yourself think about how you'll die or perish. 

but it sucks, even more, being a paladin sometimes. 

being a paladin had its ups, and it had its downs.

but never before had you had a chance to think, 

you friends, your family...your people could--

“Pidge?”

“Huh! What? Oh, hey hunk” 

Pidge didn’t even notice she was coding wrong. That’s probably what put the worried face on hunk.   
“Pidge there’s no twos in binary code” Hunk points out. Right off the bad making pidge feel like her zoning out is way too obvious to them now. 

“Yes, I knew that,” Pidge deadpans, but continues “I was thinking.”

Hunk gives her another worried look. She just noticed he was holding food. “Pidge, you don’t usually make this kind of mistakes!” 

Pidge sighs “then I’ll start the text” 

“Then start over, pidge. You missed dinner AND lunch” 

“I’m now aware” 

“Good.”

“Great.” 

Pidge turned back to her computer, deleting all the code over again, restarting. And make sure you DON’T add twos. 

“Pidge there’s something you’re hiding”

Pidge groans “ok, ok you got me! I feel like crud. There happy now?”

“Happy to help!” Hunk exclaims.

This stuff makes pidge groan again. “I can deal with my own feelings, gracias.” then she turns back to her computer. 

“You know, you don’t have to feel bad about what you said about Lotor” Hunk goes at it again, striking nerves that pidge didn’t even know existed. But she tries to stay calm. Calm enough to put up an even voice at the very least. 

She needed that right now. 

“I’m not sorry. I meant what I said” Pidge lies.

“And You know, Sam keeps calling you ‘katie’ is that your real name?” Hunk seemed to be ignoring whatever pidge tries to say. 

“Yes.” she seethes. But a little calmer she tries to explain “When I went into the garrison back when I went by the name ‘katie’ I was banned from there. So in order to go back, I needed to change my name. So in comes the name ‘Pidge Gunderson” 

She always found the name Pidge annoying. 

Her brother used to call her that all the time.

Like, all the time. 

‘Pidge’ was short for ‘pigeon’ and a pigeon was a small bird. Small grey and had a lot of plumage. 

“Can I call you Katie?” Hunk asks slowly.

No. 

“I prefer pidge I guess,” Pidge says rather simply “now can I go back to coding!” 

“Not after you eat your food” 

“You’re a good monster hunk,” she picks up the plate.

“Glad to help, Katie” the big devil gives a wide devious grin. Making pidge blush.

“You son of a-- hunk, ya big jerk!” Pidge hisses. But she can’t help but laugh a little. If not a lot.

Hunk started laughing as well “Not gonna stop callin’ ya Katie until you finish eating!”

“Grr!” Pidge hisses, tears of joy forming in her eyes from laughing too hard, but she continues to eat anyways. She’s so gonna kill Hunk! “ you’re so lucky I’m forced to eat!”

“I’m only asking you too!” Hunk exclaims

“Too bad! I’m hungry!” Pidge laughs

It’s hard to be human.

But it’s easy having an extended family,

Pidge would know.


End file.
